narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kazeyo
Response Kaze,my friend,I am interested,of course,but I may drag you down because of my timezone.I agree to move forward if you agree to accept this problem,sir.If you post thursday for example,my post may only arrive friday and so on.Leaving this out,I am motivated in continuing to work with you three on this project.Shien 13:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Welcome to Naruto Fanon Wiki. I am the dark ninja. Have fun! The dark ninja 00:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Uchiha Clan II and Yamagakure You have my permission. Ten Tailed Fox 03:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Kumo I noticed your character is fleeing to Kumo, my char is the raikage, if u want them to talk or have somekind of action let me knw. Itachisharkak 20:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind I am leavin NF Itachisharkak 05:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) im confusing I came back, again. ._. I am odd, but now I am back and will work with you and your character. The reason I left was to make Teru mad. I succsed so I am back and happy. Itachisharkak 15:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi How did you make the chart?! Sting! TenRyuoh! 00:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I would greatly appreciate that. Sting! TenRyuoh! 00:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Strength Speed Intelligence As for the numbers,I'll let you do that. Sting! TenRyuoh! 01:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Donaku,Sakuto,and Naomi Your welcome. Thank you for helping me with the charts. Sting! TenRyuoh! 23:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok,just let me know when you upload them. Sting! TenRyuoh! 22:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks You're welcome then. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) About Chongiru Listen, I don't mind if you want to RP and attempt to capture Chongiru, but as far as I'm concerned, the Official NF Akatsuki does not have anything to do with my stories for him, so I am not gonna allow him to be captured. I'm sorry if this comes off as mean or rude, but I do have other plans for him and I plan to keep him around for awhile, so while I would love to RP with you and I will post as soon as I can, I regret to inform you that Chongiru must not be captured during the RP. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Stats thanks alot for doing this, il tell people you make em for you XD. ok, so the stats are in percentage: -Ninjutsu : 90% -Taijutsu 10% -Genjutsu 50% -Intelligence 70% -Strength 50% -Speed 100% -Stamina 30% -Seal Knowledge 100% and regarding the colour, blue would be just fine, ans once again, thanks alot =) Jokingswood 20:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks thanks alot for helping me out =) Genzomoto Has he been captured and sealed by Akatsuki? If so, may I replace him with my own Jinchuriki? --Thepantheon 01:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Can Kazeyo Fuyutama Be My Character's Sensei Can Kazeyo Fuyutama be my character Kyosuke Hyuga Sensei?--YaijunRinnegan Better? is this better on my character --YaijunRinnegan 17:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Done Salvaging Is the good enough for your character Kazeyo Fuyutama to be my character's sensei YaijunRinnegan Well i chose your character because personally i think He's the best character on this wikia--YaijunRinnegan 00:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Can my character Soifon be a fuyutama it would explain more how she didn't die from the experimentation--YaijunRinnegan 03:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Fight Hey waddaya think of your character Kazeyo Fuyutama fighting Masshiro Taiyou? Respond on my talk page. Kai - Talk 17:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :There's no need to kill. You can destroy some paths if you like. lolz. Kai - Talk 07:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Lolz Lol i mean no disrespect Kazeyo but the pic of Shirokaze Fuyatama is actually a man. Lolz if hes suppose to be a women for your story than so be it. Just wanted to let you know :P -Fahuem Umm No not at all....by no means...I didnt know if you knew i just thought it was funny at first. Really im sorry if I annoyed or wasted any of your time. Im sorry :( Creation Could I create a Fuyutama clan member? YaijunRinnegan 16:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for bad grammar YaijunRinnegan 18:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) uhh Im not sure what you mean, but i really didnt mean to be annoyance to you. Im sorry I really dont want you to think im just a burden. Thanks Hey thanks dude, I would be happy to battle one of your characters, even though I really don't understand how that would work. If you dont mind, I'm still trying to get all of my create ideas off the paper, and onto the computer, and I have been quite delayed thanks to all the formating. As soon as I get everything done, you will be the first one to know. Thanks :), Anbu320 doujutsu name Well I found a name for the doujutsu I'm making and I was wondering whats ancient world in japanese?--YaijunRinnegan 20:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok 13 is currently here. -Fahuem gary 02:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the swordsmen i just got ur message and i read ur character idea to make Nōsei's mother a memeber of the current generation of the swordsmen who has died unfortunatly all the members of the current swords men are young and only in their mid to early 20's and this current incarnation of the swordsmen was created about 9 to 10 years before the current storyline and Nōsei himself is 13 years old so that would not fit with the timeline and also i wish to keep all the member of the current swordsmen roster alive and well, so unfortunatly i cannot comply with ur wishes if u wish to make Nōsei a part of the group then i suggest i can give him an apprentice position, sorry i couldn't help u out there.............--Shadow Rage 21:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) if u wish to make hime an apprentice swordsmen of the mist i can keep an open position for you since Nōsei has what it takes to be an apprentice swordsmen and if the story ever develops in the near future even a future memeber. thank you and good luck on ur work too........--Shadow Rage 21:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) let me know when u want him to join the group as an official apprentice swordsmen, so i can add him, that is whenever ur ready.......--Shadow Rage 22:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Majutsu/kitoujutsu Unfortunately I'm at school and school computers block any kind of chat, thus why I left a message on the talk page instead of simply just bringing it up in chat. I'm going to be at school for the next four or five hours, so I won't be able to get on chat for a while. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 10:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Of course! A delete-first-ask-questions-later policy is no good, so I was hoping you could explain if you had a case to present. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 10:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I see- an interesting concept! I would be fascinated to know how it was passed down after the Sage spread his teachings, which seem to be implied to have overtaken pre-ninjutsu variants; "The Sage was revered as the man to first understand the very nature of chakra itself. This wisdom, combined with his kekkai genkai, the Rinnegan, allowed the Sage to create the first modern ninjutsu. With such powers at his disposal the Sage obtained a huge following, as men and women from across the world strived to learn from his teachings. As the Sage's disciples grew greater and greater in number it led to the creation of ninja clans, and later, ninja villages. It is impossible to overestimate the Sage's effect on the course of the ninja world's development. As the first true ninja, he created the ninja world, revolutionized it, and left it forever changed." Would you allow other characters to use these concepts? Shingihoutai | Talk Page 11:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Fascinating :D (sorry, went for lunch). I'd be interested in the development of both sides of the coin, so to speak, and I'd like to just get a preliminary idea of how it works, and associated pros and cons- could you confirm, deny or expand on these (I have assumed a lot, so I'm prepared to make an ass of myself :P): *No handseals- Pro- technique cannot be copied by an Uchiha or Sharingan *Improper Kitoujutsu/majutsu usage (aka Sakanagi-backlash) : Con- results in damage to body (nervous system), leading to permanent damage in the vein of paralysis or generally being crippled/mutations *No elemental release: Con- perhaps lacks the firepower of strongest elemental jutsu, Pro- does not follow the weak/strong cycle like elements do (e.g. Earth < Water > Fire), so is harder to overpower? *Elemental mimicry: Pro - can use the firepower associated with elemental jutsu? *Incantation: ??? Would love to know more about incantations, whether key words are associated with key aspects of the techniques (e.g. Tiger handsign being associated with fire element jutsu) and so on! *Difference between kitoujutsu and majutsu: Majutsu uses yin and internal energy, seen as evil. Kitoujutsu uses yang and external energy, seen as good, associated with a healing modern ninjutsu. I'm aware that they are not moral or immoral, they are two sides of the coin, I'm just referring to how they may be perceived by other people. Shingihoutai | Talk Page 12:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ping Kaze, you said me to warn you when everyone form The 14th Team was around. well, we are :). Kai - Talk 16:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your message Thanks for the welcomes. I don't require that you "sign up", per say. Just put your characters on the talk page so I know who exactly is participating in my stories. I appreciate it. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 04:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) -Chat Info- Hi kaze its uzu, i wont be around Naruto Fanon Chat , so if you need something or just wanna talk you can find me here ----» http://narutofanonchatango.chatango.com/ NarutoUzumaki123 12:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Heey Hello,im new on this site and i really enjoy ur work,if it wouldnt be too much to ask could u please take a look at the character im making and help me out a bit cuz im not liking how its turning out,the characters name is Nuud Els,major thanks and sorry for the bother ^^ Belus Levia 00:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Regarding your character Thank you very much,i have a billion unique ideas for this character which i cant wait to write down,and blindness is always cool in anime characters for some reason lolz .And i definetly see what u mean and its something id prefer as well,makes the story seem more realistic.But the problem is the madara issue is 100% essential to my story i just really cant think of any way to make it different.Hmmm but maybe i can just make it that he reapears about 50 years later or something like that, that way the canon storyline is long gone and i wont have to worry about it,what do u think?. Belus Levia 01:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hmm? Hmm im sorry im not quite sure what u mean by that,like madara's son or like madara's killer or something?? or someother action madara does? sorry im a bit slow today Belus Levia 01:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) now that is a very interesting idea,but i gotta think things through abit because i dont wanna change to much of my base idea you know?,maybe a few years after the defeat of madara a new organization comes back to try and follow in his footsteps like u said,and the leaders a madara inpersonator or something,thanks a ton for the idea! Belus Levia 01:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 i would like to challenge you to a role playing match i been challenging each member in hopes of seeing if i can match or bet anyone if you do except my challenge you can make the match and start it (i'll be using Buddha)just send me the link on my talk page ii think you maybe right i'll be right there 1 sec i'm doing 1 thing right now ok i'm ready to go i'll do ecerything i can to win lol(even if i was horribly murder by almost everyone i face) hello sorry dude can we hold off i need to get a template of jutsu before i start kicking my self im ready its time to start again. i just updated your not looking at the big pic man i have you out number and i can fight for much longer then most ninja nice match so i'll talk to you in about 1 week time.that was a great first run. shirokei1 hello again lol can you look at Buddha and give me any good or bad feed back? shirokei1 thanks thanks for the feed back i was running out of ideas lol i get so into the storyline that i look pass most other things next week i'll be ready to face you and give you a much better match you should read the newest update i did on the role playing area Hajimari v.s Akatsuki, Heisei and Buddha Battle it Out! its a finishing blow from a sneak attack lol /* Confrontation */ your talk with ryu would have been a perfect point for me to attack you both your away from the rest of your group and if need be i could run away if i couldn't handle fighting both you and ryu but i could piss off your akatsuki team more then i have already lol Buddha hello this is shirokei1 are rematch is only like 2 days away man i plan on winning this time buddha ok thats good with me i'll think of the location you just be ready on Wednesday to lose to buddha lol shirokei1 the match has been set Lust for power can he be stop is the main title of the match i made for are rematch i'm starting to think this is going to end badly for me just because i have lost ever match i been in other then 1 no matter i will win this match no matter what lol you can update when you feel like it.buddha hello its your turn. shirokei1 lol you dont think much of buddha's abilitys do you? really i have changed alot and i do plan on winning this its your sharingon thats hard to get past.shirokei1 lol thats nice yes buddha has collected millions of small parts of info on shirokaze so he would know about everything even his sharingon eye so he's aware not to use illusions or anything like that. buddha its your turn your turn man it feels 20x harder facing you know that i have fix and work out my character its odd Shirokei1 23:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) your turn title says it all Shirokei1 17:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) hey wanna rp hey my name is derekmatthews33 and I wanted to know if you wanted to rp with me my character is Soaka Kemuri just send me a message back if you want too. Derekmatthews33 21:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 Tourney Invite Aloha. I would like to invite you to the Tourney I'm organizing. To learn more about it, please see the link below. :The Grand Shinobi Tournament Sincerely, ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 16:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) /* /* /* hello this is shirokei1 */ */ */ Hello i was looking for some one to have a spar match with me if you except i'll be using my character Rei HyugaShirokei1 06:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm ok with that i should tell you my states are not all right at this time i'm only at a genin rank i'm still attempting to do the chunin exams so the extra info of being a chunin and a couple other things are still not all right but its all good i'll not be online on friday but every other day i'll be online just tell me when your ready.Shirokei1 06:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok then your only rule is a non-shinobi village and not a open space i have an idea but i have one questine do you want it to be a large village or a forested area it helps in picking the location i dont mind if you want to destroy a village in the fight or have some normal people in the area or do you want a fight in the land of iron with samurai geting in the way?? i'll leave the set up to you becasue i have no idea were you want to go ok.Shirokei1 05:50, October 17, 2010 (UTC) it'll be Rei Hyuga vs nosei Thats one long starting storyline but its good i like the start so i pick my newest form of Rei Hyuga the crazy Rei to fight you it should be fun hes more like a tank then a ninja.Shirokei1 04:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC) lol i just posted ok man i think you'll find this very fun also can i ask is that other body guard a character of yours?or did you just make her up??Shirokei1 14:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) dude also i should tell you the next time your weapon hits my clone it'll break,the clones body is only 1/3 of the strength that Rei just warning you so you note that in your next post.Shirokei1 14:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up i was a little lost about a couple things but you just cleared it all up i will fix my last post thanks again.Shirokei1 03:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I thought it maybe a little odd to have your side character not doing anything so i added my newest main character Tsuihoo Yamabik.His goal will be to get all the Hiden jutsu he can see his style of jutsu and skill allow him to get other ninja skills that are not unique.Shirokei1 11:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) also can you remove at the end of the post i did it again on this post sorry. Kekkei Genkai and Tailed Beast err, am i allowed to make a new kekkei genkai and a fictional tailed beast? pls get back 2 me as soon as possible. chakra clones You most really have forgotten that my chakra clones are made for sneak missions like this all i had to do is get away with Rei so he could kill your boss and then have a body double if another ally joined in the fight to help you.sorry dude chakra clones very evil for the fact they are really good at hiding the truth.and your girl charater from before was still hidding watching the fight so no body guards to stop that.Shirokei1 14:05, November 3, 2010 (UTC) My page I think that you can see that I altered it. Removed the most, and added many things, changed some text etc. I don't think I should remove it. I don't want any conflict, please tell me why should I remove it. 20:53, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'm totally a newcomer here and I didn't knew that you made the chart for Ryu and any other page. I just used the templates you used. 20:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Removed the Chart Sorry for everything Kazeyo, I never known that you made that chart and that as I said, I'm new here. BTW, could you tell me how to make charts like that or to make one for me? 21:16, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm not a person who likes having enemies so I guess I'll stick to my work. It's great that everything finished good. 21:23, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again :) 21:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC) SENSHI I like your idea, it's cool. So they are a shinobi military force themselves, basically like a hidden village. Will other users be able to make a character for this.?Zicoihno 02:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude Hey I have a favor to ask, Can you make a stat chart for Teiou Asakura? His stats are on his page, thanks in advance.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 18:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Blueish-Green will be fine, thanks again.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 19:50, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I havent been on the chat due to my laptop crashing and my brothers computer being severely limited to what it can and cant do..... Same here on working together again hopefully in the new year ill be able to get a working comp or my old one repaired so i can get back int othe swing of things.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Thanks for the compliments! I'm still coming up for idea for the Tarot Release, if you have any ideas feel free to let me know. lol And sure I would be interested in a RP...I'm always up for a good story lol. And well as for collaborations ...I have a Naruto universe here if you want to be a part of it. =) Again...thanks for the compliments If you have any suggestions for any of my characters that can improve them feel free to let me know =D Can't wait to work with you! RozeluxeMeitzen 04:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well do you have any jinchuriki, seven swordsmen, or kage that you want to contribute? We already have the 2, 6, and 7 tailed positions filled however. But yea..We can also start up an RP if you wanted. Can't wait to work with you in the future. RozeluxeMeitzen 13:30, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Well feel free to do so when you get the chance. lol. Hmm...and sure! I would love to RP with those guys! My current squad is the only one I actually have at the moment until I make their rivals lol I'm really liking the concept of the shade as well although I'm not completely clear on the whole thing but I'm sure it will be cleared up as soon as we RP together...just one thing. Would you mind starting it up? =) RozeluxeMeitzen 04:56, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! And I dont mind how it goes.I usually just roll with the punches...whatever happens..happens. Just like real life..you just have to react to the different things =) RozeluxeMeitzen 14:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kaze-san Hey bud, long time no see, Um could you perhaps help me since you know more about the Shades concept. Since im transitioning Shōtarō into one I dont where to start.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey so I used the name "SENSHI" for a team of fighters on another fanon. The group is nothing like yours, all there is, is the name. I didn't copy anything from your page, I just used the name SENSHI. I felt I should tell you this, since you probably came up with that cool name on your own. I hope that's not a problem?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi i'm kinda new and writing my own page and getting some inspiration off of the Kazeyo Fuyuama page (which is epic btw) and was wondering how'd you get that Stats table like on the series and Narutopeadia cos it just comes up as a list for mine. Also how do you set up the lists for Chakra natures, jutsu and weapons Reply soon thanks :) Need help Hi hi me again i managed to get those infobox additions on but for some reason they show up as i typed them in the edit page....getting really confusing please help!! Thanks again! Hey Firstly Whats up? now on to Wikia talk (lol) Can you check out my Seventh Secret Technique: Azure Dragon, Seventh Secret Technique: Chakra Claws and Seventh Secret Technique: Bijū Synergization and tell me what you think of them, and I was thinking of how to develop Yuu after he loses to Ganza, and it involves Nosei, interested?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 23:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah we will need to update Ganza and yeah Yuu does need an original stat chart, I dont think Seiryuo's is gonna cut it, If you are making him a chart, can It be Indigo in color? --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 23:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, its perfect.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 00:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Forum is up Attention, Please Read--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|''Request an Audiance]]) 02:00, May 19, 2011 (UTC) asking to join hey can I join your rp you are doing right now the battle in the grass if it's ok. derekmatthews33 I did start a rp if you or anyone would like to join it's called taji's real training begins I've already made the story just look it up if your interested. derekmatthews33 where did you get Kyōdo pic--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:26, June 28, 2011 (UTC) don't worry it's ok......... hey wanna do a team up with me--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) yea you see im forming a group of kick ass creator's on every fanon site so you in--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 03:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) if you don't want to you don't have to join the group but i would still like to work with you--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) well you know how on this site they have their biju and host well i was thinking something like that but if you got a better idea im all ears --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) well it's different for each site but i collect the best on the site to me and we work on that site and then after we finished working on that site i bring them all together and we put our ideas on one fanon site of there choosing --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) well i was planing for this fanon to have a complete different story from naruto if you want since i picked you for this site you can chose where and how the story happened since im not so good with that kind of stuff--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) so you wanna do this now or what--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC) huh a what--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) yea we could but our communication is the prob so tell some place where it will be easier to talk--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ok meet you there what is your name --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ok mine is Phantomfox13--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) yo kaze u on--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 05:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) well while i was sleeping i had a nice dream for some naruto characters want to hear them.--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 07:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) hey Kaze you on this or chat--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 02:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ok im on to--[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 04:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC) join power beyond hi how are you I juts made a new character and I wanted if it was ok if I joined one of your rp's on here so I can test him out in a rp. --derek matthews 22:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The stat charts First off, thank you very much for the praise. I don't hear that often so that's a little boost for me ego. I would also enjoy collaborating with yourself if we ever get the chance. =D As for the charts, I know their customized, but I was wondering who made them or where they came from, I was hoping to make a few for my own characters. Zf6hellion 21:10, July 16, 2011 (UTC) No apologies necessary my friend. We all do that some times. Would it be much trouble to request some? Zf6hellion 21:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha... Sorry there's so many of 'em Thank you very much in advance my friend! Zf6hellion 21:48, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much man! Those are absolutely amazing! Please, let me know if theres anything I can do to return the favour. Zf6hellion 22:32, July 16, 2011 (UTC) OK, I will then, just, thanks again, so much, couldn't have turned out better! Zf6hellion 22:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, sorry to ask about this again especially so early. But would it be possible to get one more stat chart from you? Zf6hellion 22:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again man. You are a Godsend! Zf6hellion 23:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very, very much for doing this man. Just lemme know if you ever need help with anything I'll be here! Zf6hellion 23:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Arctic Fox bit yo Kaze u on it's Arctic-Fox--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 05:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thems ol' Stat Charts Yup, I'm back again... with another request. I was hoping it wouldn't be too much trouble to get some new stat charts. I feel like a dick somewhat constantly asking for these, but you did say you enjoyed them. I was also curious as to what you use to make the stat charts, hoping I might be able to learn how to do it myself in future (Though I imagine I'd still suck in comparison, heh). Zf6hellion 23:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much man! Don't worry about it, take your time. Zf6hellion 09:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) MisaUchiha 22:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you by any chance have a bigger pic of the image you used for Rika? It's really pretty. Rika MisaUchiha 21:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Aw, it's no big deal. Thx for responding. Funny enough I actually found it earlier today^^ Btw I look forward to more from you, so far I really like her character :) Well, to repay you back, here is the picture you are looking for. http://static.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/215043-bigthumbnail.jpg, if I remember correctly, the deviantart user is call Asuka111. Bakurayuri 22:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, you never know^^ ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 03:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) May I ask your opinion upon my Essence Release and my Lightning Release: Deicide techniques? It'd mean a lot to me to hear your thoughts. Many Thanks ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 06:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Your input is greatly appreciated. I believe that I'll consider revamping the Shinja into a clan of Yin Release users with skills in elemental enhancement/mimicry. It seems much more practical then what I was initially piecing together in my head. Thank you so much for taking the time out to read my articles; perhaps we can work on something together in the future? ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 13:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) As I was reading over the articles I noticed the function of the Doujutsu you put together. I was wondering if perhaps I could convert what I had originally designed to be a doujutsu, the Daijagan into a genetic cousin of sorts. ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 16:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you again for the input Kazeyo-senpai ^.^ I will be giving you full credit when I post this next article as it was your suggestions that got the ball rolling. Thank you very much. wind release: great wind palm may i have permission to use the above mentioned jutsu for my character Rogen Toriyama? and heavy wind bullet, and the windstorm jutsu please. so may i? --EagleWizard08 15:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yo Kaze been a while how ya doing --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 13:22, August 26, 2011 (UTC) i have been good so what ya up to --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 21:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) i see well me im just trying to come up with a good Char --[[User:Arctic-Fox|'✖☯Arctic-Fox☯✖']] 22:22, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok thank you i will work to bring my character ('s) up to code but i do have a question as to how i add my infobox to my character's page cause that is the part i am a little confused on and how do i get the pictures on the infobox and jutsu's EagleWizard08 18:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yo! How did you make the stats? As the headline says, how did you make the stats for Kazeyo Fuyutama? Ruffy 17:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, too bad, then I can't do the same :( I thought it was from a website or so Ruffy 17:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 00:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the heads up my friend, I appreciate it. Also, I was thinking we could do a collaboration: a technique that utilizes Kazeyo's Hiden Technique and Zecht's ability to utilize Yin Release. What do you say? ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 00:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Of course, I'd be modelling Nexus Shinja to be an impulsive, hot-headed one. It wouldn't be too far off to say that he started a skirmish over a misunderstanding. As for the Hiden technique, perhaps an exchange between Zecht's youngest son Jecht and Nosei; I'm building him to be a Wind Affinity shinobi. ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 22:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Nexus Shinja is in a usable state right now. So I'd say we can continue our discussion about the collaboration. Also, I recently had a notion that we could possibly craft into another collaboration. Essentially, it'd be utilizing Yang Release in order to "breathe life" into surrounding negative emotions and converting them into malefic chakra. This chakra could then be applied in order to form a Dark Sage Mode of sorts. What say you? And I'm loving this updated editing page >.> It's smooth xD ok my character Yasuki Hatake (all that is done as of right now is the infobox) since he's going to be a decendent of Kakashi Hatake can i give him the kekkai genkai sharingan? if i can do i have to explain like the history of it and how it was passed down to him in both eyes? --EagleWizard08 01:53, September 16, 2011 (UTC) honestly man i thought you WERE an admin lol i am wanting to create a descendant of kakashi and a character that has the sharingan what other admin's are there considering i thought you were one? --EagleWizard08 22:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Opinions Hey brother, can i get your opinion on a few things? Ame-no-Uzume, Omoikane, Sarutahiko (Sharingan Version) and the character Mākasu Nisshōkirite. thanks--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 22:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well Ame-No-Uzume isn't a mangekyou jutsu its a base level form one. But thanks for the review, I will be expanding his history to explain his trek through time and development as a person. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 23:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) History is up: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/M%C4%81kasu_Nissh%C5%8Dkirite#History . --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 00:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) let's do it man (RPing) against or with any of my characters and how do i put the picture in the info box ? --EagleWizard08 05:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) New NF Hiya, Kazeyo (it's Kou). I was just wondering if you wanted to join a few editors over on Naruto Fanon? It's got a more... competent userbase. If you do, awesome! If not, I understand. Ciao. :Awesome! :DD Help with Roshi hoshigaki can you help me edit roshi hoshigaki? somehow i messed up on editing him and cant figure out what i did Stat Diagram I would like you to know that I have used one of your stat charts for my character Heishiro, while I did the actual stat overlay I used your previous work as a template of sorts to create my own. That being said I have designated credit to you on my page, as a "tip of the hat" sort of gesture and a thanks for your work. Best wishes --Heishiro Maitake 23:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Looking for a challenging spar/battle between my character Heishiro and your character Nosei, if at all possible please get back to me soon. Best wishes --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 18:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC) RP Well that is rather unfortunate but I hope that your work goes well, I'll be looking forward to a battle between Heishiro and Nosei in the future. And I tend to designate credit where credit is due, it's a matter of integrity and honor with me. It wasn't my original work, and I used your charts to create my own so I felt it was needed to make that known. Best wishes --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 13:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Please Help Me Hi kazeyo, id like to ask your help in choosing the kanji for jutsu that I create. In the Fire Clone Technique, I used "copious amounts of katakana and hiragana", as you so eloquently put it, because i didn't know how to get the kanji characters on the computer. I can speak japanese with some proficiency, but i am not fluent in it. Anyway, i used google translate to get the kanji name for my techniques. How do I get the kanji on to this website? Pythonraptor 20:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ok so i owe you a big apology cause i either didn't see your post from September or deleted the email and just never actually read what you wrote; anywho who are you using for our fight it doesn't matter to me but i was wanting to know so i can set it up, post it and you can join Our Fight ok so i owe you a big apology cause i either didn't see your post from September or deleted the email and just never actually read what you wrote; anywho who are you using for our fight it doesn't matter to me but i was wanting to know so i can set it up, post it and you can join --EagleWizard08 13:47, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Village Question I was just wondering on the Land of Infertile Soil thread how you came up with the name of your village? Shadow1323 12-6-2011 So um, could you please make me a stat diagram?--Ukiha Bakeru****** 05:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC)